


Good Working Order

by RaeDMagdon



Series: The Best Entertainment [29]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: D/s, Deepthroat, Degradation, Doggy Style, F/F, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Cock, Magic Strap-on, Riding Crop, SMUTCATION, Spanking, Strap-On, TBE universe, blowjob, melding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Tevos has a stressful Council session coming up. Aria helps her let go of some stress beforehand.





	Good Working Order

**Author's Note:**

> More smutcation! The prompt was:
> 
> "I submitted this one on Patreon last month: Tevos has a huge council vote coming up and is incredibly stressed out. Aria wants to "help" by taking her mind off things for a little while. She pulls out all the stops and gives Tevos the rough and kinky scene she needs."
> 
> Follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr for more.

_Tevos dreamed she was drowning in sunlight. She was resting on her front, arms propped on a towel and sand between her toes. The beach? Yes. Nevos. She could see two moons hanging in the daytime sky. The soothing smell of the ocean tickled her nose and the slight breeze was just cool enough to keep her from sweating._

_Soft hands kneaded her shoulders, smoothing suntan lotion over her skin and working out all the stiffness behind her neck. Warm thighs pressed on either side of her hips, and if she raised her hips just a little, she could feel a stripe of wetness against the swell of her…_

“Babe?”

Tevos’s eyelids fluttered. The figure standing before her was clearly Aria, but wavering in and out of focus. She would recognize those hips anywhere, even if the voice hadn’t been familiar.

“Hmm? No, I didn’t fall asleep.”

Aria gave her a skeptical look, one Tevos was able to make out after a couple more blinks. “You want to try that again?”

Tevos sighed. She supposed inadvertent naps were inevitable at a time like this. The Council would be holding their first votes of the session in just two days, and before she cast hers, she needed to familiarize herself with every subject on the docket. Even though Neota had been helpful enough to summarize some of the longer parts, the document was over five hundred pages, and she still had one hundred and fifty to go.

“I was just resting my eyes,” she said, picking up the datapad she’d left lying abandoned on the countertop. She glanced at the bowl of fruit beside her, but her stomach wasn’t interested. Even so, she took a few bites for the sugar rush. Thanks to her nap, this was looking to be another all-nighter.

“Of course you were.” Aria’s fingers appeared over the edge of the datapad, pulling it down to gain Tevos’s attention. “The bed would be a lot more comfortable than the breakfast bar, don’t you think?”

Tevos groaned in longing even as her sore back protested. The bed would be more comfortable, which was exactly the problem. Five minutes, and she’d fall right back asleep. “I don’t have that much more to do. I should be finished by…” She glanced at the clock above the food processor. “It’s 03:00 already? Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Aria removed her hand from the datapad and circled around Tevos’s stool, pressing up against her back and winding both arms around her waist. “If you won’t listen to suggestions, perhaps I should make it an order. Go to bed. Now.”

Despite her exhaustion, the words, combined with the heat of Aria’s breath on her neck, sent a shiver of want down Tevos’s spine. She gasped despite herself, clutching the datapad a bit tighter. “I can’t…”

“You’re still acting like this is a choice,” Aria said against her neck—more of a purr than a growl, but in a tone that was impossible to argue with. “It isn’t.”

Tevos bit her lip. She could continue protesting, but when she eventually gave in—as she always did—Aria would undoubtedly make her suffer for it. That thought made her heart pick up speed, and she suddenly felt much more alert. “All right,” she said, setting the datapad down.

“Good girl.”

Before Tevos could climb to her feet herself, Aria intervened, scooping her up and carrying her to the hallway in a flash of purple. Wisps of biotic energy tugged at Tevos’s limbs, but she doubted Aria had really needed them. It always pleased Tevos to be reminded that, in spite of her slender frame, Aria was surprisingly strong, with plenty of lean muscle under all that leather.

Leather was the scent Tevos inhaled too as she tucked her face into Aria’s collar, nuzzling close enough to press a kiss to her neckfolds. Aria’s fingers flexed slightly around her thighs, but that was the only sign her bondmate gave of noticing. She was clearly on a mission: get to the bedroom as fast as possible.

By they time they arrived there, an uncomfortable heat had gathered in Tevos’s lower belly. It reached down even further, pooling between her legs, as Aria tossed her onto the bed—not gently, but not carelessly either. The gesture was the definition of controlled hunger, and Tevos trembled all the more for it.

“You,” Aria said as she stood beside the mattress, “are going to take off your dress, lie on your back, and spread your arms and legs. And after that, you aren’t going to move.”

Tevos swallowed. Her tongue felt far too thick for her dry mouth, and she struggled to pace her breathing. However, she still possessed enough wherewithal to nod yes before doing as instructed. Her dress was simple enough, since she’d had the luck of wearing one with a front-facing zipper. Her underwear was more difficult to remove, mostly because the fabric was already sticky enough to cling. She shuddered as she peeled it away, all too aware that Aria’s eyes were watching her every movement.

Although Tevos gave her a hopeful glance, Aria didn’t remove her own pants and corset. She didn’t even take off her jacket and gloves, which made Tevos’s stomach flutter. That was a clear sign of what was to come.

“Legs spread,” Aria reminded her, and Tevos realized she had been dawdling, lost in fantasy. She rested on her back and spread her legs, raising her arms above her head.

The subtle touch of a smirk teased the edges of Aria’s lips. She ran a single gloved finger up along Tevos’s stomach, tracing the flexing muscles there with no particular destination in mind. “You’ve been working too much lately,” Aria said, drawing a circle around one of Tevos’s protruding hipbones. “Haven’t you ever heard of office hours?”

A smart remark burst from Tevos’s mouth before she could bite it back. “Maybe if you didn’t constantly interrupt me at my office to fuck me on top of my desk, I might get more work done there.”

Aria’s eyes narrowed, swirling a shade darker. “If this is your way of trying to get me to punish you, you’re going about it wrong. I only punish good girls.” The words were soft, like most of Aria’s speech, but the volume didn’t detract from the severity of the threat in the slightest. Then she withdrew her trailing finger, stopping just short of Tevos’s straining nipple. “Bad girls don’t get anything at all.”

That was, Tevos thought, what she had originally wanted—the ability to work uninterrupted. But the short trip to the bedroom, and the way Aria was gazing at her, had changed her mind. Her muscles pulsed unhappily at the thought of being denied, and so she closed her mouth and tried to look as obedient as possible.

Aria seemed to approve. She gave the tip of Tevos’s breast the tweak she had foregone earlier, twisting hard enough to send sparks from the stiff bud all the way to Tevos’s azure. Tevos couldn’t stifle her moan. She searched Aria’s face for any sign that noise might not be allowed, but found none. When Aria’s fingertips left her nipple and traveled up along her collarbone, Tevos squirmed, trying to shift the contact back where she wanted it.

“I thought I told you not to move?”

Aria’s hand shot out, and Tevos gasped as her arms were wrenched above the head. From the tingling in her wrists, she knew what it was, but she tilted her head back anyway. Her hands were trapped in a perfectly placed singularity, unable to move. The new strain in her shoulders and the sudden feeling of helplessness sent a second surge of heat between her legs. Before Tevos could regain control of herself, her hips pushed against the empty air, seeking something, anything, to ease the pressure.

Of course, Aria noticed. Her wrist snapped again, and two more singularities engulfed Tevos’s ankles, stretching her legs just a few inches wider than was comfortable, so her thigh muscles burned at the angle.

“That was your last warning,” Aria said. “Don’t think just because you’re tired, I won’t leave you here waiting and dripping with want.”

That was a lie, Tevos knew, but Aria told it so convincingly that she was almost pulled in. “I’ll be patient,” she said, trying to seem sincere, but mostly just sounding breathless. “I promise.”

“We’ll see.”

Aria left the bed, and Tevos’s body mourned the loss. The air against her skin felt colder and the singularities suddenly felt more uncomfortable. She craned her neck, trying to see what her bondmate was doing, but couldn’t get a clear view. She made sure to lean back before Aria turned around, but Tevos suspected her lover hadn’t been fooled and was simply choosing not to notice.

“Since you decided to run your mouth,” Aria said, holding her cock in one hand and a thin, flexible riding crop in the other, “let’s see if we can’t find a better use for it.”

Tevos licked her lips. She ached for the feeling of fullness, but her mouth watered at the suggestion, the selfishness, layered thick over Aria’s voice. “Yes,” she murmured, staring at Aria’s lips to avoid getting lost in her eyes.

Aria gave a low laugh, one that sent a shudder down the length of Tevos’s body. “I wasn’t asking permission.” She set the riding crop on the foot of the bed, where the tip barely brushed the edge of Tevos’s calf, and then set to work putting her cock in.

It didn’t take long, although Tevos suspected Aria could have done it quicker. The way Aria worked the shorter end between her legs, easing it in bit by bit, was clearly a tease. Somehow, Tevos managed to swallow down her whimpers until Aria climbed on the bed, knees to either side of her shoulders.

From this angle, Aria’s body was even more magnificent. She seemed so very tall this way, Tevos thought, kneeling above her face, and in addition to the thick purple shaft that disappeared into Aria’s azure, Tevos had a magnificent view of Aria’s toned thighs and stomach. Everything else fled Tevos’s mind, and with that emptiness came a sense of calm—the first she had felt in days. She didn’t need to be the Asari Councilor. Right now, her only purpose was to cover those thighs and stomach with kisses and suck the shaft Aria was presenting her with.

And Aria did present it, one hand around the base, swiping the mushroom head against Tevos’s lips and covering them with a thin trail of wetness. Tevos immediately licked it up, but the taste wasn’t strong enough, and when she tried to shift forward, Aria leaned back. “Good girls ask first,” she purred, and Tevos’s cheeks flushed.

“Please…”

“Please, what?”

“Please…” Tevos considered her words carefully, before finally deciding she didn’t want any control at all. “Please use my throat.”

Aria’s face read surprise, but only for a moment. It was quickly replaced with a look of dark lust, and Tevos barely had time to snatch a final breath before the thick length pushed between her lips. She sucked obediently, but it seemed her request had changed Aria’s mood, because her bondmate didn’t continue her teasing any longer. She pushed straight back, until the head of her cock hit the back of Tevos’s throat—and pushed beyond it.

Tevos’s eyes watered slightly, but she was accustomed to this. She relaxed her muscles, letting them milk the tip reflexively as she worked the base with her tongue. Aria’s hips began rolling, and Tevos developed a rhythm, drawing air in through her nose at the back end of every thrust and holding her breath with each forward push. All the while, she stared up at Aria’s face. Her bondmate was peering down at her, her face carefully blank, and Tevos longed to see it twitch with pleasure.

As Aria pumped harder, faster, Tevos doubled her efforts. She used what little leverage she had to adjust the angle of her throat, trying to let Aria get a few centimeters further. Her efforts were appreciated, because Aria’s hand came down to stroke her crest. “Much better,” Aria said, and at last her soft voice seemed to have a hint of need in it.

To Tevos, that low, approving sound was more rewarding than almost anything else in the galaxy. Bit by bit, her body began to relax. All the tension, all the stress, and all the exhaustion melted from her muscles as Aria continued to fuck her, and her brain pulled back from the future and into the present: where her bondmate was throbbing between her lips, leaking down the back of her throat.

Something cool touched the side of her cheek, and Tevos moaned in surprise around the shaft wrenching her jaw open. It was the tab of the riding crop, which Aria had leaned back to retrieve without her noticing. The leather was only a whisper against the side of her face, but the texture and Aria’s taste combined to send her to a heightened plane of sensation.

“I love the way your mouth looks with my cock stuffed in it,” Aria said, with something close to affection. “The way your cheeks stretch. The way your throat flexes to fit me.” She gave another sharp thrust of her hips, out of rhythm, and Tevos gagged a little at the abrupt shift.

Aria didn’t seem to care. She did it again, and again, until the watering of Tevos’s eyes increased, trailing down over her tattoos. “Keep working your tongue,” Aria demanded, dragging the crop down to Tevos’s shoulder and giving it a light tap. It didn’t hurt—Aria would never hit a part of her body that wasn’t fleshy enough to absorb the blow—but the reminder that Aria could hit her, and probably would, made Tevos flutter around nothing and stroke her tongue faster along the underside of Aria’s shaft.

To her delight, the throbbing between her lips increased. Aria’s length was pounding, and soon, Tevos knew, she would earn her reward. Sooner than expected, in fact. She had expected Aria to torture her far longer before spilling down her throat…

“That’s enough.”

Aria withdrew, sliding out with an obscene, sucking pop. It was all Tevos could do to keep from chasing after her, but somehow, she managed to remain limp and pliant. Her lips trembled, but she doubted her pleas would do any good.

After a moment of silence, Aria shifted down her body, pausing only to deliver a sharp bite to her breast before sliding between her legs instead. Tevos could have sobbed with relief. Obviously, she had passed some sort of test. But before she could be too thankful, Aria flipped her over onto her stomach. Tevos’s arms and legs dragged a few inches behind her torso, resisting the change in position because of the singularities, but even that discomfort felt strangely exhilarating.

Not as exhilarating, however, as being forced onto elbows and knees as Aria’s hand wound around her hips. The other was absent, but Tevos soon discovered why. Without warning, the riding crop came down against her raised backside, cracking across the right cheek. The sting of pain made her cry out, but it only lasted a moment before dissolving into a warm, glowing spot. An answering glow flared to life between Tevos’s legs—which Aria seemed keenly aware of.

“Why is it,” she mused, dragging the tip of the crop between the split lips of Tevos’s azure, “that the solution to your problems is always pain?” She flicked the crop again, striking the left side this time.

Tevos wasn’t sure whether the question was rhetorical or not, but hedged her bets and answered. “An uncomfortable childhood?”

“Uncomfortable,” Aria snorted. She brought the crop down again, this time on Tevos’s inner thigh, less than an inch from the left lip of her azure. “I’ll be sure to tell your mother that the next time you visit.”

“Just fuck me,” Tevos moaned—and then she froze with horror at the slip. She waited without moving, expecting Aria to leave the bed completely, but to her utter relief, the mattress didn’t dip. Instead, her bondmate seized her hips in both hands and shoved inside.

Tevos didn’t have time to ponder why Aria had been so forgiving. Maybe it was because Aria was actually doing this scene for her beneath the selfish bravado, but Tevos was too far gone to care. Aria had filled her azure in a single stroke, and before her muscles had even adjusted, began pistoning in and out at a brutal speed.

Red fog filled Tevos’s mind, and she screamed into the sheets. It was true that Aria loved to dominate, but this was rough and savage even for her. The lines between pleasure and pain blurred. Tevos squeezed hard around her bondmate’s length, but she didn’t want it to stop. Even as her body burned, she craved more—craved the freedom for her mind to float somewhere safe and quiet.

She was Aria’s. Aria’s hole to fuck. Nothing more.

Tevos’s azure shivered and clenched, but strangely, she didn’t feel the urge to come. Her body quivered for it, pleaded for it with every stroke until her every fiber ached, but her state of submission was stronger. Aria would decide. Aria would decide everything. Aria would decide when she had taken enough, and Aria would decide when they found release.

The riding crop came down again, cracking against the fleshy part of Tevos’s left thigh. Tevos waited, perhaps for an insult or some kind of degradation, but all she heard were Aria’s pants of exertion. Even with just one hand to grip with, she was thrusting with all her strength, like some kind of wild varren. Whenever the crop came down, her strokes slowed, but only for a fraction of a second before she resumed her blistering pace.

Pressure began to build at the back of Tevos’s neck, creeping up along her crest. She couldn’t handle much more of this, she knew, but Aria would know where the limit was. Her bondmate always did. Although the temptation to reach out was beyond powerful, Tevos didn’t extend her thoughts toward her lover’s. She simply opened, leaving the offer to hang in the air and soak between their skin.

Once more, Aria didn’t make her wait. She plunged into Tevos’s mind just the way she’d plunged into her azure, with the intent to take and claim it all at once. The force of her will was powerful, and Tevos allowed herself to reel with it. Her strongest barriers might have withstood such an assault, but she had already lowered them. She was completely vulnerable to Aria, soft and exposed—and it was bliss to surrender control.

 _‘You are mine,’_  Aria told her, in a loud, gripping thought that allowed no room for debate.  _‘If you won’t take care of yourself for you, you’ll do it for me. Because I expect all my possessions to be in good working order.’_

_‘Yes. Yours. Aria…’_

Tevos poured all her feelings into the answer, knowing Aria could feel, hoping she would take pity. Aria burrowed deeper within her, clawing past layers upon layers of weight and expectation.

_‘Then come. Come around my cock and show me you belong to me.’_

All she’d needed was permission. Outside, Tevos’s body went rigid, while inside, her soul flared white-hot. Aria was within her, filling her in every way, shooting hot bursts inside her azure and pouring strength into her heart. Their union swelled brighter and brighter, and Tevos rippled with each surge, laid utterly bare.

It was too intense to last long. Aria had fucked her almost to oblivion and drained every ounce of stress and self-doubt from her body. Their minds parted, simply too exhausted to cling to each other for long, although they maintained a lighter surface connection through their sweat-slicked skin.

 _‘I meant that,’_ Aria said, giving her hips one last push. It was far gentler than the others, but Tevos flinched anyway. Though she was absolutely dripping with their shared release, her azure felt fucked raw.  _‘You’re mine. And that means when I tell you to take care of yourself, you do it.’_

 _‘I love you too,’_  Tevos thought, but her mind was already clouding with sleep. She hardly even noticed the singularities disappearing from around her ankles and wrists, or Aria pulling out. Her soul was too full to mind the withdrawal as much as usual. She lay face-first on the bed, limp and relaxed, as Aria placed a kiss on the nape of her neck and headed for the bathroom.

By the time she returned, Tevos was almost asleep. She saw Aria standing there, cock in one hand, a washcloth in the other, but she was back on the beach as well, soaking in the warm yellow rays of the sun. Her eyes drifted shut as Aria wiped her thighs clean and pulled the covers up around her shoulders, and she barely lifted her head for the pillow Aria slipped under her cheek.

When the blackness came, it was the comforting kind that wrapped her in a warm embrace.


End file.
